typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Caubac Alcatraz
| type = Tử Đồ, Pháp Sư | affiliation = 27 Tử Tông | gender = Nam }} , hay còn được biết đến là hoặc Nhà Hài Kịch Tử Đồ. Là thành viên thứ 27 trong tổ chức 27 Tử Tông. Thông tin Tiểu sử Alcatraz là pháp sư trở thành Ma Cà Rồng thông qua nghiên cứu ma thuật, và là bạn thân của Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Ông đã đánh mất cơ thể gốc của mình bởi Mặt Trăng Đỏ từ rất lâu và cơ thể hiện tại của ông tương đồng với một ổ khóa. Vào khoảng 800 năm trước cốt truyện chính của Tsukihime, ông cùng bạn mình, Zelretch, đến Thiên Niên Thành để mừng sự ra đời của Chân Tổ Bạch Công Chúa, Arcueid Brunestud. Mặc dù chỉ gặp duy nhất một lần nhưng ông đã để lại ấn tượng sâu sắc trong lòng cô. Alcatraz đã mất tích hơn một thế kỉ và không biết rằng liệu ông có còn sống hay không. Ông cũng là người đứng về phe của nhân loại cùng với Zelretch nên được xếp hạng thứ 27 trong danh sách 27 Tử tông, vì Tử Tông được xếp hạng dựa trên mức độ nguy hiểm với con người. Mặc dù vậy, khả năng chiến đấu của ông thì không tầm thường do Ma thuật mà ông tạo ra nằm ở một mức độ không kém gì phép màu của Ma Pháp. Tính cách Alcatraz là một người vô tư rất phù hợp với việc là một nhà hài kịch, dù Arcuied nói rằng tâm tính của ông đã hàng trăm năm tuổi. Ông cố chào Arcueid theo một cách đầy tâng bốc, hoàn toàn không giống ông tí nào thông qua điện thoại, nhưng bị cô quở trách. Ông cũng cố gắng trêu chọc cô dẫu biết rằng sẽ bị trừ khử khi tái ngộ. Đồng thời xác nhận rằng mình đã hành động quá rồ dại, khiến cho bản thân khó giữ cân bằng trong tính cách. Alcatraz nghĩ rằng thế giới bất biến này đã thay đổi ông một phần. Ông có mối quan hệ khá đơn giản với Arcueid mặc cho bản thân là Tử Tông. Cô cũng không bận tâm về ông miễn ông vẫn ở trong chính thế giới của mình, nhưng sẽ xem ông là mục tiêu hàng đầu cần trừ khử khi ông thoát ra ngoài, và giết như cách những ngón tay của cô giết con bọ. Alcatraz so sánh bản thân với một sát thủ chuẩn bị thoát ra khỏi nhà ngục và trở thành mục tiêu để trả thù sau khi nghe cô nói thế. Ông nói rằng cho dù cô thay đổi bao nhiêu sau khi gặp Tohno Shiki, bản chất của cô vẫn vậy. Ông nghĩ rằng thế giới thông thường thật nhàm chán vì thế ông muốn ở lại mê cung. Mặc dù hứng thú với những sự kiện ngoài kia nhưng vẫn không đáng để ông trở ra ngoài. Nếu như ông trở lại thì chắc chỉ để ngắm nhìn Mặt trăng. Mặc dù Alcatraz đã đạt được mọi thứ mà bản thân ông có thể tưởng tượng, Arcueid lại nghĩ rằng ông là một kẻ lập dị vì chỉ ước như thế. Dù có vô số những kẻ lập dị trong hàng ngũ Tử Tông, nhưng cô xếp ông vào tốp đầu của những kẻ như thế.https://www.facebook.com/GilgameshFC/photos/a.151460455564804/316432685734246/Drama CD Nerawareta Ahnenerbe - Track Ẩn Vai trò Nerawareta Ahnenerbe Trong Nerawareta Ahnenerbe Drama CD – Track ẩn, khi Arcueid đang đợi Tohno Shiki tại Ahnenerbe, Hibino Hibiki đã mang đến cho cô một chiếc điện thoại và người ở đầu dây bên kia không ai khác chính là Alcatraz. Họ trao đổi về quá khứ của cô và xác nhận lại về việc cô muốn giết ông. Cô cho rằng thật khó giết khi ông đang ở thế giới của riêng mình, cô sẽ bỏ qua miễn là ông vẫn ở đó. Cô cũng nhắc nhở rằng việc ở trong đó không phải là ý hay vì bản thân ông đã đánh mất một thứ quan trọng. Ông cũng bảo là cô đã tìm được "báu vật không thể thay thế" cho bản thân mình. Khi được hỏi về ý nghĩa của câu nói ấy, ông gọi việc ấy tương tự như gửi ở tiệm cầm đồ, "một phần trong tim". Cuối cùng đề cập rằng ông nói về tình yêu mà cô dành cho một con người. Điều này khiến Arcueid giận điên tiết đến mức muốn xông thẳng đến thế giới của ông, dọa rằng "hãy chùi sạch ổ khóa đến khi có thể" cho đến khi ông cũng làm dịu cô. Vì đã làm cô nghiêm túc trong khoảnh khắc, cô muốn tặng cho ông một món quà trước khi giết ông sau khi đã thoát khỏi mê cung. Alcatraz cũng không ngờ rằng Mặt trăng chính là thứ ông muốn được nhìn thấy một lần nữa, vì nó sẽ gợi lại cho ông những kí ức xưa cũ. Trong lần chết đầu tiên, nó là thứ đã thiêu chết học sinh của ông và đã rất lâu ông không được nhìn thấy mặt trăng. Alcatraz mong muốn rằng lần chết thứ hai cũng sẽ như vậy mặc dù ông không rõ khi nào thời khắc ấy sẽ đến. Arcueid đã im lặng khi Alcatraz đề cập rằng cô cũng như ông, không muốn bị giết bởi bất cứ ai trừ một người. Sau cùng, ông xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền cô vì đã lâu rồi ông không được nói chuyện với một người quen nào. Arcueid cũng nhắc rằng mặt trăng đêm hôm đó thật đẹp.https://www.facebook.com/GilgameshFC/photos/a.151460455564804/316432685734246/Drama CD Nerawareta Ahnenerbe - Track Ẩn Fate/strange Fake Trong phiên bản lightnovel, người nói chuyện cùng với Zelretch không được đề cập nhưng trong phiên bản manga khẳng định rằng người đó chính là Alcatraz. Ông được đề cập thông qua cuộc nói chuyện giữa ông và Zelretch về "Con Nhện" cũng như Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Giả tại Snowfield thông qua một chiếc điện thoại bàn đặc biệt. Lúc này Zelretch cũng khẳng định rằng tính cả Alcatraz thì không quá mười người có thể kết nối tới căn phòng này. Ông khuyên Zelretch hãy chọn một người không phải pháp sư để thay cả hai quan sát những sự kiện tại Snowfield và người đó phải đến từ thế giới khác, như một kẻ xâm nhập. Ông thấy thật khó cho Zelretch để xâm nhập vào Thế Giới. Cuối cùng, họ quyết định chọn Sajyou Ayaka như một người ngoài cuộc tham gia vào Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh.http://valvrareteam.com/story/tap-1-extra-ke-quan-sat-hay-kien-tao-nhanFate/strange fake - Tập 1 – Extra : Kẻ Quan Sát, Hay Kiến Tạo Nhân Xuất hiện khác Caubac Alcatraz lần đầu tiên được mô tả trong Kagetsu Tohya và sau này xuất hiện trong mạch truyện của Tsukihime. Trong Mahou Tsukai no Hako, Alcatraz được ngụ ý rằng chính là Mr. Cellphone, chiếc điện thoại là Lễ Khí và được tạo bởi Zelretch. Trong Fate/Labyrinth, Sajyou Manaka bị hoán đổi thân xác với Norma Goodfellow, người đang mắc kẹt tại Mê Cung Thứ Bảy của Caubac Alcatraz. Mặc dù Alcatraz không xuất hiện nhưng mê cung của ông là nhân tố chính của câu truyện. Trong phần dẫn nhập Ngày thứ hai thuộc Character Material, Caubac Alcatraz được cho là Tử Tông trẻ tuổi nhất và đang trò chuyện với một người vận đồ như linh mục có vẻ là Zelretch cùng với một phụ nữ khác trong trang phục tu sĩ về nghi lễ Aylesbury Valesti đồng thời xác nhận rằng đủ sáu vị Tử Tông tập hợp thỏa điều kiện hồi sinh The Dark Six. The youngest ancestor, a thing like a pad lock is speaking There is no one facing him. ----In other words, the rest of the True Ancestors are all failures. There could be only one Ancestor that is true, right? For one thing, he named himself the Ultimate One. ------It looks like we fell for it. A man in a priest outfit mumbles. In front of him, another woman in a cassock. Six ancestors including me. The conditions are excellent. The Dark Six will provoke Khả năng Không giống như đa số kẻ trở thành Tử đồ do bị Chân Tổ hút máu hoặc do các Tử đồ khác, Alcatraz trở thành Tử đồ thông qua con đường nghiên cứu ma thuật. Một người theo nghiên cứu về thần học như Merem Solomon và Michael Roa Valdamjong. Ông đã đánh mất cơ thể gốc của mình từ rất lâu và cơ thể hiện tại của ông tương đồng với một ổ khóa.Furthermore, for those who have reached the 27 Ancestor class, it is possible to exist as a phantom even after losing the physical body. Those who have completely lost their original bodies are Nrvnqsr Chaos, Stanrobe Calhin, TATARI, Gransurg Blackmore, Caubac Alcatraz, and Michael Roa Valdamjong.(なお、二十七祖クラスになると肉体を失っても幽体として存在できる。本来の肉体を完全に失ったものはネロ･カオス、スタンローブ･カルハイン、タタリ、グランスルグ･ブラック モア、コーバック･アルカトラス、ミハイル･ロア･バルダムヨォンがある。) Trong giới pháp sư, ông là người tiệm cận với cấp bậc Phù thủy nhất, là người gần với Ma pháp hơn bất cứ ai do Ma thuật mà ông tạo ra ở một mức độ không kém gì Ma Pháp. Trong Fate/Strange Fake, mức độ ma thuật trong lĩnh vực kiến tạo mê cung của Alcatraz được tiết lộ rằng vượt xa Xưởng phép Lord El-Melloi tiền nhiệm, sở hữu ba lò phản ứng chuyển đổi (giới hạn lớn nhất là biến đổi một phần hành lang khách sạn thành thế giới biệt lập). Faldeus cũng chắc chắn rằng Caubac Alcatraz có thể biến một khu vực trong thành phố thành thế giới biệt lập giống như Bảo Khí Grand Illusion của Caster Thật – François Prelati, điều hoàn toàn bất khả thi với một Pháp Sư Thánh Điển Triten được tạo ra bởi Caubac được cho là sự hoà quyện giữa ma thuật và đức tin. Theo lời kể của Lorenz Trendel thì đấy chính là "phép màu duy nhất trên thế giới" và là "tình yêu thương của Chúa". Thánh điển này có liên quan tới giả kim thuật nhưng bản chất vẫn chưa có thông tin. Mê cung Alcatraz đã tạo nên một mê cung bên trong rương báu không thể mở của mình để bảo vệ nghiên cứu đã tiến tới giai đoạn cuối – Thánh Điển Triten. Tuy nhiên, ông đã vô tình mắc kẹt bên trong mê cung và mất tích hàng thế kỷ. Thế giới bên trong đó được ông mô tả là một thế giới bất biến, là thiên đường đối với ông. Nơi này không có khái niệm ngày lẫn đêm, nơi dễ khiến con người đánh mất khái niệm thời gian. Mặc dù bị mắc kẹt nhưng ông vẫn có thể lấy thông tin từ bên ngoài, biết được những hành động của Arcueid và bằng một cách nào đó, ông có thể trao đổi với cô và Zelrecth thông qua một chiếc điện thoại. Vì đã không xuất hiện bên ngoài hơn một thế kỉ, câu hỏi lớn nhất là "Alcatraz đã sống sót qua khoảng thời gian đó bằng cách nào nếu không uống máu?". Ông bảo Arcueid đừng quá lo lắng về vấn đề thức ăn vì ông có thể "giết chính mình" cho đến khi nhân loại tận diệt. Arcueid cho rằng điều đó không phải là không thể, cô cho rằng sẽ rất khó khăn để thâm nhập vào đó và giết ông vì vậy quyết định cuối cùng của ông là sống trong đó. Ông nghĩ rằng được sống vẫn tốt hơn.https://www.facebook.com/GilgameshFC/photos/a.151460455564804/316432685734246/Drama CD Nerawareta Ahnenerbe - Track Ẩn Mê Cung Thứ Bảy của Caubac Alcatraz References en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Tsukihime Thể_loại:Tử Tông Thể_loại:Tử Đồ